


Sanders-handed

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [75]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Warrick finds an interesting item of clothing in Nick's bathroom.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown & Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Sanders-handed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an anon on tumblr ;)

Warrick can’t help it, it’s some sort of instinct for him to find a utensil to not directly touch the shirt–don’t want to contaminate the evidence–but he brings the shirt out to Nick, for a moment forgetting that they were in his own home, so of course Nick would know what is, but Nick’s just as…inquisitive as Warrick is when he walks into the kitchen with a shirt hanging off of a toilet plunger.

“Yo, you uh…have Sanders over recently?”

“Hmm? G? Nah, he’s never been here.” 

“Really?” Warrick’s eyebrows raise, his head falls back in shock. 

“Y-yeah, no, he’s never been,” Nick stammers into a stiff-flared defensive stance.

“So you use that fancy scented hand soap that my girl uses that smells like strawberries?”

“Yuuuuuuup,” Nick’s lips pop at the end of the drawn out word. 

Warrick does something unsuspected, and sniffs Nick’s hands. 

“What the–” Nick draws back his hand. 

“Doesn’t smell like strawberries to me. I suspect you’re lying to me, Stokes,” Warrick teases.

“Just…drop it, man, kay?”

“Bro, you can tell me. I was just teasing about Sanders, I can’t really see him hanging around your nerdy-ass bachelor pad. No offence.”

“None taken,” Nick chuckles, seemingly relieved, he goes back to opening the two fresh beers for the pair of friends while the game comes back from commercial. 

The subject is dropped after a few more teases from Warrick about him having a girl sleeping in his bedroom, which had remained closed since Warrick arrived, until just when halftime starts, the door opens, and a butt-naked Greg Sanders saunters out in a half-sleeping daze, on his way to the bathroom with a low wave to Warrick.

“Yo, Rick…” Greg yawns. 

“I _knew_ it!” Warrick immediately points at Nick with his mouth agape in shock.

Nick just blushes and hides in his bottle of beer while Warrick goes on a rant about how “you coulda told me, man, I don’t judge!” 

“You caught me. Sanders-handed.” 


End file.
